If I Could Tell Him
by mitchkat1
Summary: "He's perfect because of all the reasons I love him,"Marinette smiled. "I always have trouble finding the words when I'm with him, but if I could tell him… I'd have so much to say.I keep them all locked inside, unsaid, but som I'd tell him all the reasons I love him."Marinette has a many reasons she loves Adrien. But as Chat Noir reveals, Adrien might have reasons he likes her too.


**I'm alive! Here's a oneshot inspired by the song "If I Could Tell Her" from Dear Evan Hansen. I highly encourage you to listen to the song. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Girl, you've got to try to pull yourself together," Alya frowned from the other side of Marinette's phone screen. "Adrien's your friend. It shouldn't have been that hard to ask him to go to the movies with you. He definitely would've said yes if you asked, but instead…"

"But instead, I panicked and ended up tripping down the stairs," Marinette sighed. She blew a stray piece of hair out her face, but it fell right back into place. Marinette decided to let it stay there. The day left her too exhausted to bother with anything else. Not only did she fall down the stairs before asking Adrien to the movies, but she also knocked Chloe over and took them both for a tumble. She wasted the next hour of her life listening to Chloe rant while accompanying her to the nurse to make sure neither of them were injured. In short, it had been a terrible day.

Marinette sighed again. "Alya, I thought I was gonna be able to do it this time. I spent almost three hours practicing last night, but when I faced the real thing… I just seized up."

"But you've been doing so well lately. I've caught you two having normal conversations between class."

"It's fine when we're talking about schoolwork, but when I try to act on my feelings, my mind turns to mush. I get so nervous. There are so many things I want to tell him, but they all jumble together and I can hardly muster a coherent sentence. My heart starts beating so fast that my body can't keep up. Everything goes weak and suddenly, I'm unable to act normal anymore."

Alya laughed, wishing she was with Marinette in person so she could give the poor girl a hug. "You've got the love bug bad!" Alya smiled. "And that's not a bad thing, but if you want to have a chance with Adrien, you've got to overcome it. Don't be nervous around him. He's just Adrien after all."

"Just Adrien?" Marinette sputtered, nearly dropping her phone. "Adrien Agreste, the kindest, smartest, and most handsome boy Paris has ever known? How is a klutz like me supposed to act around that?"

"He's not some superhero or demigod. He's a normal guy so there's nothing to be nervous about. You're not a klutz either. You're just Marinette! And if Adrien doesn't love that then maybe he isn't the right guy for you."

"I hope you're wrong otherwise I'll have to rework my entire life plan," Marinette giggled. Her smile then turned to a slight frown as a different thought crossed her mind. "But I'll never know if he's the right one or not if I never tell him how I feel."

"Good thing you've still got plenty of time to tell him." Alya gave Marinette a hopeful grin. The school year wasn't over yet. Each day was a new opportunity to make some progress with Adrien. "Remember what we talked about before?" Alya continued. "Baby steps. And speaking of babies, I've got to get back to babysitting. The twins are shouting for dinner so I should get cooking. Catch you later!"

"Bye!" Marinette said as the call ended. She dropped her phone onto her desk and groaned. "I'm a mess…" she mumbled under her breath.

"No, you're not!" Tikki shouted as she emerged from behind Marinette's chair. "Everything Alya said is right! You need to figure out how to tell Adrien how you feel! There's no need to be nervous!"

"Funny how everyone's an expert in love tonight," Marinette said as she got out of her chair. She grabbed a blanket off her bed and slung it over her shoulders. "I'm going out to the balcony for a bit," she told Tikki. "Wanna join me?"

Tikki let out a huge yawn. "No thanks," the kwami replied tiredly. "I'm exhausted after the day we had today."

"Tell me about it. I don't want to hear Chloe's voice for at least another year. Get some rest then. I need some fresh air to clear my head. I'll come back inside soon."

As Tikki headed to bed, Marinette went up to the balcony. The air outside was slightly cold, but it felt refreshing. The sun set an hour or so ago so the sky was dark and dotted with stars. The streets below still bustled, but above everything felt quiet. Marinette leaned against the metal railing as she watched Paris's nightlife spring alive. Moments like this made all her worries feel small. Even at night, Paris kept moving and when seeing it action, how could Marinette think about anything else?

Out of the corner of her eye, Marinette spotted a shadow dart across the buildings across the street. She squinted her eyes, trying to get a closer look. " _Could that be…?"_ she wondered as leaned over the railing. " _There's only one person who could be out roaming the skyline at this time of night."_

The shadow disappeared, leaving Marinette puzzled. " _Where did he go?"_ she thought, craning her neck to peer across the street. " _He was there just a second ago."_

"Surprise, Princess!" a voice shouted from behind her.

Marinette jumped as the blanket fell off her shoulders. She swiveled around to find Chat Noir standing behind her, hands proudly on his hips and tail whisking back and forth. "You scared me!" Marinette yelled, putting her hand over her beating heart. "What do you think you're doing?"

Chat Noir grinned cheekily. "I saw you outside and thought it would be rude not to drop by and say hello. Besides, who doesn't like a special visit from their favorite superhero?"

"That's quite an assumption you're making," Marinette smiled, now matching Chat Noir's pose. "Who says you're my favorite?"

"I'm not?"

"I'm only joking. Of course, you're my favorite, but don't tell Ladybug I said that."

"Your secret's safe with me!"

There was a brief moment of silence before Chat Noir spoke again. "Are you doing alright?" he asked, almost in a whisper. Marinette met his eyes which to her surprise were filled with concern. She was slightly taken aback. Chat Noir didn't often act seriously like this. It was different. What spurred the sudden worry?

"I'm fine…" Marinette answered. Her gaze drifted to the floor. "Well," she began again. "I guess today wasn't the best day I've ever had, but there isn't much I can do about that."

Chat Noir took a seat on the balcony's railing. "Tell me about," he said. "I've got time to listen." With a carefree and kind smile like his, Marinette couldn't refuse. Besides, she had time to burn too.

Marinette let her back hit the railing and then sank down to her knees. She tossed the blanket over them before starting her story. "I tried to invite the boy I like to the movies today, but it didn't go so well," she explained. "I got nervous again and ended up falling down the stairs. To make matters worse, I knocked into Chloe which sent her into a frenzy. I ended up looking like an idiot again. At this rate, I don't think he'll ever talk to me again, let alone go to the movies with me."

"You have someone you like?" Chat Noir asked, his ears perking up.

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Out of everything in my story, that's what you picked up on?" she said, pretending to be sarcastic while holding back giggles. "Why? Are you jealous?"

Chat Noir shook his head. "No… I just didn't know. If you don't mind me asking, who is he?"

"Adrien Agreste."

For reasons Marinette didn't know, Chat Noir visibly stiffened. There was something in his eyes that Marinette couldn't discern. Surprise, anxiety, and a spark of something else. She tapped his knee, bringing him back to life like a wind-up toy newly wound. He ran his hand through his hair before looking at her. Chat Noir softly smiled as he asked, "Is that so?"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Hard to believe, I know. We're not exactly a perfect match. He's a popular, perfect model while I'm clumsy Marinette. One might say we're polar opposites."

"But they also say opposites attract," Chat Noir added, proud of his joke. "I don't think you two sound that different. Maybe he's not as perfect as you think…"

"Well, of course, he's not _perfect_ perfect, but he's perfect to me." Marinette's cheeks glowed pink which was hardly noticeable against the dark backdrop of night. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach at the thought of him.

"Why do you think he's perfect?" Chat Noir pressed further. "I mean, nobody's perfect and perfection isn't a reason to fall in love with someone." Marinette detected bitterness in his words as if he had this conversation with others before. His blonde locks covered his eyes so Marinette couldn't read his expression. Yet, Marinette could read his body language and it was obvious something she said struck a chord with him.

"He's perfect because of all the reasons I love him," Marinette smiled. She leaned over and rested her head against Chat Noir's dangling leg. "I always have trouble finding the words when I with him, but if I could tell him… I'd have so much to say. I keep them all locked inside, unsaid, but someday I'll tell him how I feel. I'd tell him all the reasons I love him."

"You could tell me."

Marinette and Chat Noir turned to each other, both stunned. Chat Noir waved his arms, panicking. "Y-you could tell me as practice!" he stammered. "It might be good to get it all out with someone else first! That way it's easier to tell him later! That's what I meant!" His tail waved fervently, not hiding his anxiousness. A nervous Chat Noir was a new picture for Marinette, but she liked it. It was oddly adorable.

"I don't mind," Marinette shrugged. "I've never had the chance to talk about it with anyone but Alya. It's kinda embarrassing though so you can't tell anyone else."

"You have this cat's word."

"Alright…" Marinette took a deep breath as she gathered her thoughts. Reasons she loved Adrien? There were so many. It would be best to start at the beginning. "There's his smile which feels so kind and real. His face lights up when he truly smiles. Not the forced smiles he gives the teachers or Chloe… his real smile is amazing."

"And there's the way he tries to stand up for his friends even when he knows the consequences. To be someone of his social standing and talk back to others is dangerous, but he does it anyway. Sometimes it's in quiet ways. He'll whisper to Chloe and ask her to knock it off. Sometimes he'll sneak away and tell a teacher. Sometimes he'll face others head on. I'll never forget the time he defended my uncle in front of Chloe. They're friends so I didn't think he'd tell her off, but he did. His sense of justice matches even yours, Chat Noir. Adrien will always help a friend in need."

"Then there's the way he sneaks silly puns and jokes into conversations. They're almost too subtle to notice. Whenever he tells a joke, the corners of his mouth turn up slightly as if he's trying to disguise his pride. They're always corny, but somehow they warm my heart. Adrien's puns are few and far between, but each one feels special. They're a sneak peek into his sense of humor."

"And his laugh… he has the most wonderful laugh. It's lighthearted and carefree. When he lets himself laugh, he laughs like nobody's watching. His cheeks turn red as he throws his head back and laughs. When he's finished, he smiles again. A rare happiness fills his emerald eyes. Whenever I watch him laugh, I feel one step closer to him. I feel like I've been allowed to witness something magical."

Marinette tilted her head up toward the stars. She closed her eyes and smiled. "But the thing I love about him most," she said, reminiscing the moment when the fire of her love began to first burn. "Is his heart."

Chat Noir cocked his head, confused. "His heart?" he asked.

Marinette nodded. "He has a good heart. He helps others whenever he can. He's kind beyond belief. He can remain level-headed when times get tough, but also knows how to makes others feel better. His words encourage others to keep moving forward. His father, though he's my hero, can be harsh and cold sometimes. Yet, Adrien always manages to stay kind and positive. I know there are moments when he's feeling down, but he tries to smile for everyone else's sake. His heart is almost too big for him to bear.

"And the moment I fell in love with him, I couldn't believe it. It was so sudden and new. I didn't think it was possible, but somehow his heart reached mine. With only an umbrella and a simple laugh, he captured my heart. It sounds silly to say it out loud. It's like something out of a movie... "

"It's not silly!' Chat Noir shouted, nearly falling off the railing. His cheeks were just as red as Marinette's now. The only reason she didn't notice was because of the darkness and his mask. Chat Noir cleared his throat and swallowed the nerves that were quickly creeping through his entire body. "It's cute," Chat Noir smiled. It was a more heartfelt smile, the kind Marinette only saw when he was talking to her as Ladybug.

"Thanks," Marinette blushed. "But does it all really matter if I don't tell him? I want to say something, but I can't do it! I feel so far from him even though he sits right in front of me every day. He's everything to me, but he has no idea and it's my fault. If only I could tell him…"

Chat Noir jumped off the railing onto the balcony. He sat down next to Marinette and pulled part of her blanket onto him. She looked surprised but didn't say anything. "I think…" Chat Noir started as he bit his lip. "Adrien probably has things he wants to tell you too."

"I doubt it. There's not really anything that impressive about me. He thinks I'm a good designer but that's about it," Marinette pouted. "We've never talked about me either. I don't know how much he could want to say."

"That's not true. I think Adrien would say a lot of things," Chat Noir smiled. "I think he would tell you how he admires the way you stand up to Chloe. You don't let her push you or anyone else around. Without hesitation, you rise up and take her head on. You'll defend any friend or stranger because you know it's the right thing to do."

"How would you know he'd say something like that?" Marinette asked, one eyebrow raised. "That's awfully specific…"

"...Adrien and I have… talked before," Chat Noir said, thinking carefully about his words. "He's been at the site of quite a few akuma attacks so we've had time to chat. He's mentioned things about you a few times too."

"He has?!" Marinette's face lit up like the Eiffel Tower at night. She grabbed Chat Noir's arm, shaking it eagerly. "Please tell me what he said! Chat Noir, I have to know!"

"Alright!" Chat Noir laughed as Marinette began to calm down. "It'll have to stay a secret between us though."

"Definitely!"

"Okay. Well, he said… he also likes the way you get nervous sometimes, but persevere. He likes the way you trip, stumble, and yes, even fall down the stairs because you always get right back up and keep going. When you make mistakes, it doesn't paralyze you. You try again. It may take a while, but you always bounce back."

"Did he say anything else?" Marinette clutched her cheeks, nearly squealing with glee. Her heart was beating so fast, it might pop out of her chest. The thing about herself she often hated Adrien liked? It had to be a miracle. "A-Actually, no nevermind…" she backtracked. She pulled on her hair nervously. "I probably shouldn't be hearing this since Adrien told you, not me."

"N-no, no! I'm sure Adrien would be fine with it," Chat Noir replied, almost as nervous as Marinette. "And he said so many things, I'm trying to pick out the best ones to tell you." Chat Noir felt himself begin to ramble. Something stirred in his chest. It was similar to how he felt about Ladybug. Usually, he would have stopped to question the feeling. After all, Ladybug was his one true love. But right now, he was so caught up in Marinette he didn't have time to stop and think.

"Go on then…" Marinette urged him. "What else did Adrien say?"

"He said he likes the way you tie your hair with ribbon into little ponytails. And the way you always match your clothes like an expert designer would. It makes you look even prettier than you normally do."

"Adrien thinks I'm pretty?"

"Definitely! He also told me he likes the way you're courageous in the face of danger. You're a civilian, but you've got enough bravery to be a hero all on your own. You want to protect everyone. When an akuma appears, you're never afraid. You remain calm and think rationally. You always seem to have a plan. It's incredible. You could rival Ladybug. All in all, he thinks you're amazing!"

Marinette laughed to herself. " _Oh the irony,"_ she smiled. "I can't believe Adrien said all those things," Marinette said aloud. "He's never mentioned anything before, but I guess I don't do a great job keeping up conversations with him. I didn't know he thought about me that way."

"Maybe he didn't know how to tell you?" Chat Noir shrugged. " _Or maybe he never knew how badly he wanted to tell you,"_ he thought, his pulse racing.

Marinette hugged her knees to her chest. "Adrien doesn't seem that far away now. Maybe I'll try asking him to the movies again tomorrow. Hopefully, he won't mind if I have another clumsy moment again. But even if I fall down the stairs, I want to get back up and try again."

"That's the spirit!" Chat Noir nudged her arm playfully. "You've got nothing to worry about, Princess. Once you ask, I'm 100% positive he'll say yes. And I think I overheard that he might be free this Friday afternoon."

"Thank you, Chat Noir." Marinette let her head fall onto his shoulder. Chat Noir froze for a moment before slowly running his hand through her hair. It was soft like he expected and smelled like vanilla. He tried to speak, but the words were caught in his throat. Instead, he tried something simpler.

"You're welcome…"

Marinette sat up, making Chat Noir feel a little sad. With a bright smile, Marinette promised, "I'll put in a good word for you with Ladybug as thanks for tonight. She's got a great kitty at her side although I don't think she's ever doubted that."

She winked at Chat Noir and rush a familiarity overcame him. It felt too familiar, but Marinette had never shown him that expression as either Adrien or Chat Noir. Where had he seen it before then? Before he could ask her, Marinette stood up and wrapped the blanket in her arms.

"I should probably head inside. It's getting late and I promised Tikk- I mean my MOM, that I wouldn't stay out too long." Marinette coughed, praying Chat Noir hadn't noticed her slip up.

Chat Noir nodded. "I understand." He bowed and took Marinette's hand. Gently, he held it up to his lips, giving it a delicate kiss. "Until next time, princess." Marinette rolled her eyes with a smile, not surprised by Chat Noir's suave nature.

He unhooked his baton from his waist and extended it. Chat Noir gave her his signature two-finger salute before bounding into the darkness. Marinette watched his figure disappear behind the buildings. Once he was gone, she headed towards the trapdoor to go back to her bedroom.

But then she stopped. " _I wonder who told him I was having a bad day…"_ Marinette thought. " _Maybe it was Adrien… Someone must have asked him to check on me. I'll have to ask the next time I see that silly cat though. Even without the mask, he can always see right through me."_

With a final look at the night sky, Marinette whispered to herself, "Good night, Chat Noir." And then she disappeared back into her bedroom, hopeful for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Reviews and favorites are appreciated! :)**


End file.
